


This Road We’re On

by cordeliadelayne



Series: This Night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adrenaline, F/M, Fighting Demons, Quickies, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Castiel has a job for the Winchesters and Ruby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season four. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Ruby fidgeted, crossing and then uncrossing her legs and peeling at the label on her beer bottle. She ran a hand through her hair and ignored the attentive glances she was receiving. The loud music thumped around her but she didn’t pay it any attention either. The bar was pretty busy for a week night and seemed to attract mainly wealthy students from the local university. Sam and Dean were at the pool table, doing their usual hustling trick and leaving Ruby to keep an eye out for any trouble. It had been nice to be asked to join them, even nicer that Dean had been the one to offer the olive branch, but now she was bored and she couldn’t quite shake off the feeling that she was being watched.

She looked around the room again, but she still couldn’t work out where the feeling of danger was coming from. Then she turned to her drink and nearly jumped off the stool when she realised Castiel was sitting next to her.

“Do you _have_ to do that?” she snapped, ignoring the feeling of relief that it was only him. Since when had she been pleased to see an _angel?_

“I will try and make more noise next time.”

Ruby pushed her drink aside just as a waitress appeared next them and shot a flirtatious glance at Castiel.

“What can I get you, hon?” she asked, pushing her chest forward and flicking her blonde hair back.

Ruby glared at her. “I’ll have another beer and he’ll have a glass of water.”

Castiel remained expressionless as the waitress cast an annoyed look at Ruby before disappearing off to fix their order.

“What?” Ruby asked as Castiel kept staring at her.

“Doesn’t it get confusing?”

“Doesn’t what?”

“Having so many conflicting emotions at once?” Castiel sounded genuinely curious, but Ruby bristled under the scrutiny.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She turned to look over at the pool table but the boys seemed to be engrossed in their act and weren’t paying any attention to anything but their mark. “What are you doing here? Some Big Bad on the way?”

Castiel frowned. “There is a church in the centre of town that is causing concern. We believe practitioners of the Black Mass are attempting to break a Seal.”

“So you _are_ here about a job.” She tried and failed to keep the sulleness out of her voice.

“Why else would I…” Castiel paused, as if rewinding the last few days. “I see. You thought I might have come here to see you?”

“No. Don’t be ridiculous.” But Ruby’s expression told it’s own story. Castiel looked as if he were about to reply but Dean and Sam chose that moment to find them.

“If it isn’t our very own Angel of Destruction,” Dean bitched as he took Ruby’s beer from the waitress and took a long drink. The waitress smiled at the boys but went off with an exaggerated roll of her eyes when they didn’t even look at her.

“Dean,” Sam chastised quietly but Castiel didn’t seem particularly put out.

“There is something we need you to do.”

“Of course there is. Smite any angels lately?”

Castiel turned to look Dean in the face, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Anna was not “smited” and if she had any concern for you she would be here herself. A Seal is very close to breaking and unless you wish to see Lucifer walking amongst you I suggest you come with me. Now.”

Ruby shivered as the air around them seemed to drop several degrees. Dean took another gulp of her drink and then put it back on the table, his expression closed off. He looked quickly at Sam, and then Ruby, before nodding.

“Let’s get going then. Lead the way, Macduff.”

Castiel easily traversed the crowd, stepping through the drunken masses as if they weren’t even there and making it much easier for the Winchesters and Ruby to follow him. They did so at a distance, with Ruby bringing up the rear and being party to the whispered conversation Sam and Dean were having. But her attention was really focusing on the way Castiel was effortlessly moving in his vessel’s form and on wondering what it must feel like for him to wear a human. She might not be in her original body but she could remember everything about the first time she’d done it, even if she chose to bury those feelings whenever they surfaced.

Outside a blast of cold air hit them all and Ruby huddled into her jacket. It wasn’t the normal sort of cooling night air though. It was the kind of cool where long-leggedy beasties came out to play. Her eyes fastened on to the church, the windows of the spire clearly illuminated in a rich red colour, though every other window was unlit.

As Castiel turned to them to say something all the lights in the street began to pop and go dark, then all the lights in the buildings, and then all the car lights as the car engines all died at once. All of them became alert, looking around them for the source of trouble. Castiel seemed particularly tense as he edged forward; it wasn’t lost on any of them that he was choosing the best position to protect Dean.

“Well, this isn’t good,” Dean muttered under his breath as a man began to walk towards them. He was dressed very ordinarily in a suit and tie, and would have gone largely unnoticed, save for the fact he was carrying his head under his arm.

Castiel stepped towards the man, his trenchoat flapping in the swirls of wind that battered them. Then the man opened his mouth and screamed. Glass shattered all around them and the Winchesters and Ruby covered their ears and fell to the floor. Ruby was vaguely aware that all the people who’d come out into the darkened street to see what was happening were doing the same. But she could just make out that the noise was having no effect on Castiel as he continued at his leisurely pace towards the man and when he put two fingers on his forehead the noise stopped.

Dean was the first one to his feet, helping Sam up and then glancing back at Ruby to make sure she was okay too. She nodded and dusted the glass shards from her jacket and hair.

“So what’s his deal?” Dean asked, walking over to Castiel.

“He’s their warning system,” Castiel replied. “They know we’re coming.”

“Swell.”

“What the hell is that?” Sam asked, pointing towards a mass of black that seemed to be heading straight for them.

“Demons,” Ruby and Castiel said at once. Dean and Sam glanced at each other and then Sam grabbed Ruby’s arm and began to pull her back.

“We need to leave. Cas can…Hey, where’d he go?” Sam looked around but Dean pushed him forward.

“Let’s get inside. I’m sure he can look after himself.”

The three of them then started to run, dodging around other dead men and women as they began to appear in their path, arms outstretched like a scene from a really bad zombie movie. They didn’t dare turn around to look at what was coming but they could feel it, like a wave of despair itching to pull them down.

Dean got to the church door first and moved to push it open, but it did so on its own and the lights inside flicked on. Dean looked back at the others but there was no other option than to hustle them inside and then stand back as the door slammed shut, keeping them safe, but cutting them off all the same.

“They won't be able to come inside,” Castiel informed them.

“I swear to god, I’m gonna get you a frigging bell!” Dean snapped as the three of them whirled round to see Castiel standing in the doorway to another room with steps leading down just visible behind him. Castiel ignored Dean’s comment.

“They are conducting a ceremony downstairs. You need to stop them.”

“Me? Why the hell can’t you?”

“Only one who has returned from Hell can enter their circle,” Castiel explained in his usual not really explaining at all way.

“You’ve been to Hell, so has she,” Dean argued, pointing in Ruby’s direction. Ruby pulled a face and crossed her arms.

“Not in these bodies, we haven’t.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue again, but really, what was the point? If Castiel said he had to be the one to do it, well, chances were he was right.

“Fine. What about that lot?” He pointed to the mass of black that was pushing against the doors. They seemed to be holding, for the moment, but Dean wasn’t about to take any chances.

“Ruby and I will hold them off while you and Sam deal with the necromancers.”

“O…kay,” Dean replied, shooting a baffled look at his brother that Ruby was mirroring. Since when did an angel want to work with a demon?

“The longer you stay here the more danger we are all in,” Castiel told him. His expression barely faltered but Dean thought he could detect some slight growth of concern, so he nodded, and pulled Sam along with him. Neither of them looked back at Ruby.

“Charming,” she muttered under her breath, before glaring at Castiel. “How exactly are “we” supposed to keep them out? There are a hell of a lot more of them then there are us. Plus they pretty much want to torture me to death, so you know, a plan would be great.”

Castiel’s only response was to pull her away from the door as the glass front shattered and the black mass of demons began to swirl around them.

“You are not welcome here,” Castiel intoned in a voice as old as time. “You must leave.” Ruby watched with interest, but nothing much seemed to be happening.

“They don’t appear to care,” she whispered sotto voce.

Castiel frowned and began to chant in Latin. Ruby smiled to herself – it was a form of spell she recognised. The demons started to come closer and Castiel pulled her behind him to shield her from them, but as they were now being surrounded it was a sweet, if pointless, gesture.

“Do you know this spell?” Castiel asked, quickly.

“Sure,” Ruby shrugged, edging a little closer to the angel. There seemed to be an area around him that the demons wouldn’t encroach on, and she wanted in.

“Give me your hand.”

“What?”

“I’m not asking again,” he told her, holding out his right hand.

“You didn’t ask me the first time,” she muttered, only to wither under his glare and take the hand he offered her.

“Start chanting,” he told her as he proceeded to do just that, his voice rising to a crescendo as the words rolled far easier off his tongue than his normal conversations seemed to. Ruby looked around her nervously and then began the chant too – it was a combination of a witch’s call for protection and a “demon be gone” spell, so she’d had reason to use it before.

But normally she only felt a surge of contentment and relief once the spell was done and whatever was trying to attack her was gone. This time it was as if a warmth had settled in her stomach and was spreading all through her body, making her hyperaware of everything – the feel of her hand in Castiel’s, the strength of his voice as it made the floor underneath her feet vibrate, the demons anger at being denied their prey, the muffled curses as Sam and Dean did their work far below them. It all flowed through her and there was nothing she could do to stop the moan that escaped her as her eyes slid shut; no way did she want to see what Castiel was making of her right now.

“You can stop now. They’re gone,” Castiel told her, in a voice rough from use. It was the sexiest damn thing she’d ever heard.

“Are Sam and Dean coming?” she asked breathlessly, her hand still in his.

Castiel tilted his head to the ground. “They are well. But occupied.”

“Good,” she replied, before pulling the angel closer towards her and kissing him. Castiel didn’t hesitate to kiss her back, pushing her up against the wall and knocking the breath from her. But she didn’t care. All she wanted, right now, was him, deep inside of her.

“We have to be quick,” she gasped and Castiel nodded, momentary worry flittering across his face before she took his hand and shoved it down her jeans, and he seemed to come to a favourable decision, for her at least.

“You should hold on,” he told her. She grinned widely as she realised what he was going to do, and then shivered as he lifted her easily up, pulled down both their trousers and entered her with one fluid motion that sent her head hitting the back of the wall sharp enough to leave a bruise.

“Yes, just like that,” she growled, pulling him closer.

Castiel started to pound into her, the rough movements eased by his almost reverent touch to her face and chest, as deft fingers explored her body. He gently kissed his way down her neck and chest and all she could do was hang on, her mouth open and her head tilted to the ceiling as her orgasm shot through her, making her entire body feel aflame. Seconds later she could feel Castiel coming inside of her, the only sound of his release the small huff of air against her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

But then Castiel was hurriedly pulling away from her and she was dressed and back on solid ground before she knew what was happening.

Castiel moved a safe distance away from her just as Sam and Dean came back into the room, both looking bruised and bloody.

“Everything okay up here?” Dean asked, looking between the angel and the demon, and then over at the broken glass on the floor.

“Everything’s good,” Ruby replied, grinning at Castiel. Castiel inclined his head.

“Huh,” Dean replied, shooting his brother a baffled look. Sam shrugged in return. This was getting odd, even for them.

“The Seal was stopped from breaking. You did good work.” He glanced towards Ruby. “All of you did.”

Ruby smiled happily, and then changed it to a frown when she saw with what scrutiny Sam and Dean were now regarding her. She didn’t think they’d believe her if she told them the truth and she didn’t really want to get into it with them right now anyway. She’d lay a hefty bet that Castiel didn’t either.

“So we done?” Dean asked, slightly less belligerently than earlier.

“For the moment.” Castiel regarded them all equally, though Ruby was sure his gaze lingered a little longer on her. “I must report on your progress. I will be back when I have further news.” And then he was gone.

Sam sighed. “Well, at least he didn’t threaten to kill anyone.”

Dean huffed a sour laugh. “Yeah. We should be thankful for small mercies, I guess.” He turned to look at Ruby, who’d been trying unsuccessfully to make herself inconspicuous. “You want to tell me what happened up here?”

Ruby shrugged. “We used a spell to fight off a load of demons. No biggie.” She waltzed past Dean and patted him on the cheek as she went by. “Why, what do you think happened?” Then she smiled to herself and kept on smiling as she walked down the church steps and headed to the Impala, well aware that Sam and Dean were watching her every move. But for the first time in months it wasn’t what they might be thinking of her that was occupying her mind. And suddenly her decision to stick with the Winchesters didn’t seem quite so desperately crazy after all.


End file.
